<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Visitation by OldRusty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020172">Visitation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldRusty/pseuds/OldRusty'>OldRusty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The New Statesman (TV 1987)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Biting, Blood, But also not, D/s, Dom/sub, F/M, Humiliation, Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shame, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, kinda dub-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:33:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldRusty/pseuds/OldRusty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As per your arrangement with Mr B'Stard, you were to be available to him at all times - entirely at his beck and call. The one time you slip up, he makes sure you won't forget to give him the full attention he feels he deserves, ever again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alan B'Stard/Original Female Character(s), Alan B'Stard/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Visitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was inspired to write this after reading SchmillionPizza's TNS works on here and fancied a go myself. I really love the idea of B'Stard being a Dom, because lets face it, he totally would be because he's a complete shit.</p><p>I am also aware that mobile/cell phones weren't really big at the time of TNS, but shhhhh. It's fine. It's fiction after all! </p><p>READ BELOW -</p><p>Female reader!</p><p>HIGHLY NSFW - Kinda dub-con-ish but also not. If you're not comfortable with it, don't read it.</p><p>Read the warnings below for specifics.</p><p>Warnings - penetrative sex, fingering, spanking, dub-con, cursing, blood, biting, orgasm denial, public sex (kinda), shame, begging - basically kink shit. </p><p>Don't like it? Don't read.</p><p>Let me know what you think in the comments and thanks for reading!</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weighty shroud of sleep that held you captive that afternoon was swiftly torn away from you; the sound of keys rattling in the lock and the door being kicked open causing you to sit upright on the sofa. You pulled at the blanket which covered your bare legs and slung it around your shoulders to shield you from the breeze which rushed through the now open door.</p><p>"Hello?" you called out, your voice struggling to fully materialise, it crackling weakly across the sparse room. "Who's there?"</p><p>Your bleary eyes tried their best to make out the large form which took up the space of the doorway. Struggling to focus despite your best efforts, you rubbed at them, and several languid blinks later, you could see it was, your master, Mr B'Stard.</p><p>He stood motionless for just a moment, and retrieved his keys from the lock, casting them across the room the instant they were within his grasp. They clattered in an abrasive manner along the length of the kitchen worktop, skidding off the edge and jangling to the ground.</p><p>"Did you not read my numerous texts? I told you I was on my way over, as per our little arrangement." his reply a delayed one, his voice stern and unwavering, matching his bold and confident stance. He was wearing his trademark suit of pinstriped blue, his neck festooned with a deep crimson tie fastened in a neat knot.</p><p>At first you were convinced your eyes were playing tricks on you, refusing to believe what you were seeing when Alan took several steps into the room. "No, Sir. I fell asleep, I'm sorry, I-"</p><p>"There will be time for apologies later, my Darling, but you should know by now that when I tell you I'm coming over, I want you stripped, on your knees and presenting yourself to me - ready for use." B'Stard quipped, raising an eyebrow to emphasise the point.</p><p>"Alan, I mean Mr B'Stard, Sir," you rose to your feet, clapping your hands over your mouth in shame, the blanket which clung to your shoulders tumbling to the floor. Your cheeks flushed and began to glow hotly, so bright you swore he could see you in the near-darkness of the room. "It wont happen again, Sir. I promise, you just startled me." you felt yourself wanting to shrink away but instead, you edged towards him, one of your hands outstretched to touch him. "I'm sorry,"</p><p>Upon closing the distance between you, you noticed how he looked you up and down, eyeballing you to the greatest detail. You could see the wicked cogs turning in his head, plotting what he would do with you to punish you for your lackadaisical behaviour. He was practically fucking you with his eyes and your knees threatened to buckle at the thought, but you remained strong, staring straight back at him with your head held high. You didn't want him to think you were being weak, and sometimes you liked to put up a bit of a fight in situations like this.</p><p>He grasped at your hand with his own leather-clad one, not allowing it to make full contact with the skin of his forearm, and he held it to his chest. The stilled thrumming of his beating heart could be felt from within, the steady rhythm radiating up your finger tips, as if trying to set a calm pace for your own rapid pulse.</p><p>"I know you too well, my Darling," he smirked, leaning down to bring his head alongside yours. "But once again, your body is once again betraying you, as it always does whenever you're around me."</p><p>His grip on you tightened. </p><p>"I know right now you're struggling not to slip into sub space. Doing everything not to just drop to your knees and service me like the good girl you are." his voice barely a whisper in your ear, feather light and breathy. It only served to confuse you further, as his wolfish features - forbidding and dark eyed - didn't match the way he was speaking. This was how he normally spoke to you after he had spanked you, whipped you, gagged you and fucked you mercilessly. You shuddered at his words, and felt yourself being overcome with the submissive mindset he brought out in you so easily.</p><p>You felt so predictable.</p><p>The feelings Mr B'Stard stirred up in you made you tremble to your very core. You gave a simple nod and a shuddering sigh, resting your chin on the curve of his broad shoulder.</p><p>"You can read me like a book, Sir. Nothing gets past you."</p><p>A rush of air escaped his nostrils as he smirked knowingly.</p><p>B'Stard's grip tightened further around your quivering hand, and he pulled you in closer, pressing the tip of his nose into your tousled hair. He audibly inhaled, drawing in your soft, sleepy scent.<br/>
He would never admit it to you, but you always smelled comforting to him.</p><p>The hot breath from his lungs, ghosted your cheek and then, your forehead as he released you. You yearned to lean into it, to take his lips and make the most of what would normally be a tender moment. But now, Alan deemed, was not the time for sweetness. He came over for a reason, and it most certainly wasn't to be romantic and cuddly. </p><p>"What shall I do, Sir?" your mouth was dry and stiff, causing your words to tremble and waver, stumbling over yourself. "I want to make it up to you. I'll do anything."</p><p>B'Stard didn't warrant you the opportunity to meet his gaze as you searched for an answer. Instead, his arms encircled you, drawing you in, as your face was forced into the soft fabric of his dress shirt.</p><p>"There's a lot you can do for me, Darling," he crooned, his voice darkened to a full whisper. If anyone else were to be in the room right now they never would have heard him. It all felt so intense and personal. "But I'm thinking right now about taking you, right here against the door so everyone can hear what a good girl you are and how well you take me fucking you so roughly. How does that sound?"</p><p>Despite his relatively calm voice, it seemed his body, not unlike yours, was betraying him. From your position against his chest, you could hear his pulse quickening, his heart picking up the pace to keep up with his sordid racing thoughts. The veins in the side of his neck stood proud and erect from the pale skin there, a sure sign that he had become obscenely aroused at the plan he'd put into place. He had no doubt whipped himself up into a frenzy on the drive over replaying previous play sessions in his perverted mind.</p><p>The most maddening thing of all, was that you could feel he was hard for you, the solid length of his erection grazing against your sensitive inner thighs. He gave a soft moan as you accidentally brushed a little too hard against him, and you gasped in response, shrinking against him even more so if that were even possible.</p><p>"Mmmm, that better not have been on purpose to tease me," Alan purred, nipping at your neck just hard enough to cause a small welt. A yelp escaped from your mouth, catching your lip with your teeth just in time to stop it becoming a full on moan. He knew your weak spots all too well. You tilted your head just a little, giving him some more room to lightly nip and suck at the supple skin there. He made light work of drawing up burning red splotches.</p><p>"You like it when your Master marks you as his own, don't you, Darling?" he asked, almost sarcastically, punctuating himself with a growl. </p><p>"Y-Yes, Sir..." you managed to moan. "Please - more!"</p><p>The oral assault on your neck continued as B'Stard periodically pressed his solid length against you, granting himself small sparks of pleasure at your expense. You liked it when he did this. When he would grind against you and get himself off. You felt yourself begin to throb and it made you feel dizzy.</p><p>The dizziness subsided somewhat upon feeling the burning touch of his finger tips curling under the waistband of your knickers. The simple action had you yearning for him - had you clutching at his chest and holding onto him like your life depended on it. As the familiar curl of arousal unravelled inside of you, Alan's breath became more fervent as he delved deeper inside your underwear with his gloved fingers. He let out a shameless moan when he fondled the full rounds of your backside, squeezing you roughly between his palms.</p><p>Already, you were soaked for him, your body reacting to all of the stimulation he was granting you.</p><p>"Sir-! Fuck," you squeaked, craning your head up to see him.</p><p>He seemed to ignore you for several seconds before finally looking down at you, his eyes practically glowing with a look of hunger you'd never witnessed before. He looked predatory, seemingly stoked by your apparent insolence.</p><p>"I'm going to fuck you," he gave your backside an especially hard squeeze, following it up with a rough pinch and a smack. You practically leapt off your feet at the stinging blow he dealt and you jumped up against him, crushing your hips against his solid cock, the forwardness he was expressing truly taking you off guard. "So hard, you're going to fucking feel it for days."</p><p>Before you could even give a coherent answer, Alan flung you around with ease, your back crumpling against the solid door with a sickening thump. He checked you over, raking his piercing blue eyes up and down over your shivering form, making sure you weren't injured, and gave the small of your back a gentle and affectionate rub.</p><p>As he did this, you panted hard into the dead air between you, the air being knocked from your now heaving lungs. Over your breath, you could hear the familiar clink of a belt buckle being unfastened and it hitting the floor with a 'thunk' before he readjusted his position on top of you. B'Stard seemed to take a moment to drink in your image - you stood there, trembling in your underwear, weakened by him. You were just how he wanted you to be in the moment.</p><p>Slipping a single probing, leather finger down the front of your panties, he targeted your clit. In an instant, you tensed against him, becoming rigid, like your skeleton wanted to dive out of your skin, but within seconds, you relinquished all control to him.</p><p>"That's a good girl, give in to me. Very good." his voice simply oozed arousal.</p><p>His discovering digits made your mind fog over, sending you to new dizzying heights, each expert flick of his finger pulling you further away from reality; his touch shrouding you in the familiar cocoon of pleasure. Alan came in close, his lips started to press lightly across your cheek, grazing his day-old rough stubble against the soft skin, casting it with a faint trail of redness. "Look at me, Darling," he commanded, and you obliged, swivelling your head to the right, looking up at him through half-lidded eyes. "That's my good girl."</p><p>He eventually caught your lips and claimed them for his own. You throbbed, hot and heavy between your legs the moment he owned you. Bucking against him in an attempt to grant yourself a mere second of pleasure, you aimed for the obvious bulge in his trousers. The sensation of him striking you in your most sensitive spot caused you to groan into the kiss, your eyes shuttering closed to cover up the fact they were rolling back into your head.</p><p>Alan fingered you for what felt like hours. Teasing you until your body writhed beneath his skilled touch, when you were gasping for release, he drew himself away at the last second. Your nails had carved hot, vertical trails down his back through his shirt. Beyond the sounds of your own pleasure, you could hear him wince and snarl at the pain you inflicted upon him; your sweat-soaked hair sticking to both your faces as he butted his forehead up to yours.</p><p>"Sir, please. I need to-!" you begged, feeling deep frustration. Breaking off the kiss, you snatched your head to the side and panted, drawing in ragged breaths</p><p>"Please."</p><p>Under the exertion of being denied your orgasm, your knees knocked together, threatening to give way at any moment. He withdrew his hand from your soaked knickers, smearing your wetness on the soft round of your stomach, taking up a position next to you against the door. He smoothed a hand through your hair, brushing the loose strands away from your rosy face. A slight smile adorned his still features, the pink of his tongue visible over his teeth. He was pleased with how much of a wreck he had made of you already.</p><p>"Right here, against the door, just like I wanted? My, my, aren't we being compliant today." he chuckled low in his throat, exposing more of his wolfish teeth when his smile twisted into a full on grin.</p><p>Unsure of your ability to move, you nodded; frantic and tense in your gesture. He could see you were trembling, and couldn't help but feel a sense of pride swell in his chest. In a confident and sudden motion, he coaxed you into a new position, your body rolling over; forehead and chest butted up against the flat surface of the door. A yelp slipped from your lips, the sudden manoeuvre knocking the wind out of you. </p><p>With a simple flick of his fingers, B'Stard whipped your bra away from your body, casting it over his shoulder without a care, your exposed breasts pressed against the door.</p><p>A small spy hole protruded out of the centre of the door, right before your eyes. It was only then that you realised the other residents of the building must have heard your struggle. The lusty sounds B'Stard drew from your writhing body were no longer private, despite being behind closed doors. A hot wave of shame enveloped you, and it only smothered you further upon catching a glimpse of a neighbour traipsing through the hallway, stopping on the other side of the door to readjust her handbag. Inwardly, you prayed for her to hurry up and move, not wanting to subject her to your moaning.</p><p>But Alan had other plans.</p><p>In an instant, he had tore your knickers down to your knees, and the light fabric of them continued down the lengths of your calves, pooling around your ankles; sodden with your desire for him. Alan glanced down, taking in the sight of the dewy, sticky trail he'd caused to run down your inner thigh.</p><p>"Well fuck me," he growls, beyond excited by your wetness. "Just look at how desperate you are!"</p><p>You flinch, tensing your backside and shrinking against the door, suddenly feeling self conscious due to the sudden exposure and the fact the neighbour was still directly on the other side of the door, now deep in conversation with someone further down the hallway. You willed her to leave, furrowing your brow and gritting your teeth, hoping somehow she could read your thoughts. Of course, you knew that was impossible, but in that moment, you yearned to collapse and give in and treat Alan to a symphony of delighted cries.</p><p>The soft palm of his right hand brushed along the curve of your lower back, and traced the shape of your rear; alternating between both vulnerable cheeks. You eased into his familiar touch and peeled your chest away from the door, giving yourself a bit of breathing room, but it was pointless, as B'Stard's other hand pressed roughly into your back, pinning you to the door. You attempted to shove back against him but he only exerted more pressure.</p><p>"Stay." was all he murmured.</p><p>He spread his soft finger tips flat across your backside, smoothing them in small circular motions, easing you into a false sense of security, as suddenly, he relinquished the comforting touch. </p><p>You opened your mouth to speak, to see if something was wrong, but before you could utter a single word, a rush of hot air escaped from between your lips, a sudden fiery sting spreading across your buttocks. Alan's palm stiffened as it slammed against you, striking you over and over.</p><p>Once.</p><p>Twice.</p><p>A third time.</p><p>Crimson welts rose up on your skin, and you were certain they glowed just as angrily. You stood still and unflinching, channelling all of your strength into focusing through the spy hole - the woman had left. At your new found sense of privacy, you unleashed a series of stifled moans into your clasped hands, and gnawed at your fingers, desperate to not completely unravel in front of him.</p><p>B'Stard choked back gleeful laughter, apparently finding it more difficult to contain himself with each time he struck you. He found a sick, twisted humour in the way you were presented to him, in such unusual circumstances, knowing how much his actions aroused you, but also how much shame you were experiencing. He gave your shoulder another shove, a rough way of checking in on you, and you whimpered in response, your knees knocking in frustration, the lack of physical stimulation causing you distress.</p><p>"I can see just how wet you are," he leaned in close, his lips tickling at your ear. "I mean, I'm enjoying spanking you - watching your beautiful body respond so keenly to my touch - but I need to fuck you, and show you exactly what I expect to be doing to you whenever I tell you I'm coming over."</p><p>"Please! Anything, Sir. I just need to feel you-!"</p><p>His fingers slipped down between your rosy cheeks, and delved into your swollen cunt, spreading your soaked lips apart and tapping at your entrance. Over the rush of his breath in your ear, you both acknowledged the sticky, lewd sounds he was making with your come - he smirked, you gasped, leaning in to try and kiss him. He obliged, taking your lips deeply with a growl.</p><p>"Spread for me."</p><p>And you did. You spread your legs apart, wincing as the simple movement reignited the pain he'd inflicted upon your rear.</p><p>"Good girl." he clucked, gently stroking his hand through your hair; tracing it down your back in a way which completely contradicted how he'd just manhandled you.</p><p>B'Stard glanced down for a moment, admiring the damp patch you'd left on the front of his dress trousers from when he'd been pressed against you. Pride swelled within him, and he gnawed at his lower lip, reliving the sensation of you bucking and writhing beneath him. He visibly throbbed at the thought, and he grabbed at his cock through the light material, squeezing and mauling at it, finally granting himself some direct stimulation; smearing your essence against himself. You could hear him shifting free of his trousers, and a single, guttural groan came from behind you.</p><p>He gripped himself at the base of his cock and closed the gap between your two bodies, and swiped the head of it against your inviting hole. His head tipped back as your heat threatened to envelope him if he pushed in any further. It had been a while since he'd fucked you, but now more than ever, he needed to relieve some pent up tension. The dirty sound of your wetness clinging to his cock as he practically fucked your thighs nearly sent you over the edge, and you reached back in a feeble manner, in an attempt to urge him inside.</p><p>He laughed at your desperation, and gripped at your hips, lining himself up to enter you. You spread your palms out against the door, preparing yourself for him and bracing your body. A growl ripped through him as he started to push his cock inside of your tight hole, the closeness of it making him see stars; you suffocated him in the best way. As he filled you up, he snapped his hips forward, jamming you into the door so hard that the metal handle on it rattled violently. You squeaked aloud, immediately needing to pant for air due to him stretching you out. He felt so hard and enormous inside of you it took your breath away.</p><p>A gasp could be heard from outside the room, along with the hurried footsteps of someone quickly carrying themselves away from the hall, the sound frightening them as they were ambling by. Alan smirked, deep down relishing that you were finding it difficult to stay contained, knowing how hard it was for you to not be so vocal.</p><p>He started slow at first, the pace drawn out but abrupt, every inch being utilised to it's full potential, but his thrusts quickly became less intentional and more chaotic; the rhythm becoming ragged and disorientating for you. The door continued to strain and rattle in its frame with each time your unravelling forms collided against it, and part of you convinced it would give way at any moment - not that it would stop Alan with how he'd acted this evening, you thought. The sounds you both produced were unbridled and feral, with B'Stard being uncharacteristically vocal; your name becoming a mantra on his lips.</p><p>You could tell he was getting close with how strained he sounded, his moans cut up into little bits and pieces, and you reciprocated, thanking him, giving him praise; telling him exactly how good he was making you feel. You turned your head, briefly, over your shoulder. He looked unhinged; eyes sharp and teeth bared. His knuckles were surely ghostly white beneath his gloves with the death-grip he had on your hips. You could also see he was watching himself fuck you, and his eyebrows furrowed each time he buried his cock deep inside you.</p><p>He took notice of you, the look in his eyes softening for mere seconds - giving you a quick glance at the Mr B'Stard you knew and loved - before they narrowed, focusing you down. You wanted to shrink back against the door, but he followed you, not breaking stride with his hips. He let go of your hips and ran his hands up your body until they reached your outstretched fingers, and he held them, entangling his fingers with yours. This new position caused your thighs to squeeze together, stimulating your clit, and that's all it took for you to be pushed over the edge.</p><p>"Sir, I'm going to-! Fuck, I'm right there!" your tone urgent and pleading.</p><p>"Come for me, sweetheart."</p><p>Your cunt clenched and tightened around him as you unfurled, coming hard and fast, and you cried out, cursing and gasping his name aloud. All you could do to stop yourself from dropping to the floor was lean back into him, and he growled brutishly as he came, too. Alan pressed his mouth to your shoulder and bit down, snarling into your soft flesh as his filled you with his hot, sticky climax. The pain caused you to squeal, and you writhed beneath him, but the tension in your body held you pinned to the spot, unable to move. He snapped his teeth away, pulling back to reveal he'd drawn blood, which you could feel trickling down your shoulder.</p><p>He'd marked you, internally and externally; made you his.</p><p>You slumped at the door, completely spent. The wet sound of him withdrawing caused you to shiver, along with the sensation of his release dribbling down your inner thighs; small drops casting themselves at your feet. Your chest shudders, your breath coming out in staggered intervals, suddenly finding it easier to catch a breath once B'Stard had completely peeled away from you.</p><p>With your eyes closed, you swivelled on the spot, and slid down the entire length of the door, collapsing in a heap onto the ground. Alan made his way over to the window, casually adjusting his trousers, tucking himself away, and stood directly in the low sunlight that beamed through the glass. You peeked out through bleary eyes, in his direction. He looked so bold and powerful in the soft light, and you watched him as he fixed himself up, ready to presentable for work. With a single swipe of his hand through his hair, Alan turned to face you, taking steps to meet you at the base of the door. He scooped you up, his arms hooking underneath yours. Once you were securely within his grasp, he turned on his heel and lowered you onto the sofa, spreading your legs out lengthways across the expanse of it. </p><p>You felt all floaty and light, but the familiar plush of the sofa, brought you back somewhat, along with the stinging spice scent of Alan's expensive cologne. Before you knew it, a blanket had been cast over you, loosely tucked under your shaking body. </p><p>B'Stard was never usually about the aftercare when it came to your sessions, but that's because they normally took place in his office out of hours, but here he could offer you your own home comforts. </p><p>"How are you, my Darling?" he cooed, still unable to help himself from grinning smugly, his nose wrinkling in delight. </p><p>You nodded and gave a hazy smile in return. "Thank you, Sir."</p><p>"Hm. I guess now you will know to pay more attention to your phone, wont you, sweetheart?" he snorted. "May that be a lesson to you."</p><p>You nodded again, your eyes drifting closed. Sleep was pulling you away from him at a rapid pace. "Yeah, I'll be more prepared next time. I promise."</p><p>You could hear B'Stard rising to his feet and patting himself down. "Good, that's what I like to hear," he replied as he scouted for his keys. Once he found them, he plucked them up between his fingers and spun them several times by the keyring. "Keep your phone by you - I may pay another visit later." </p><p>In the distance near the door you could hear him chuckling to himself, but you were too far gone to reply. Rest was gripping at you, your body sinking into the sofa, your mind floating away. </p><p>
  <i>Click.</i>
</p><p>B'Stard had gone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>